A Ladrien Love story
by CocoxPie
Summary: I feel like Ladrien needs a bit more of the spot light. This might stay a one-shot or not. Adrien is finally confessing his love to Ladybug. Rated T for now. El segundo capítulo está en español para los que hablan español!
1. Chapter 1 (English)

**So, I was thinking *happens rarely* that I would do a Ladrien one-shot. Ladrien doesn't have that many fans but I'm hoping this will change your guys' minds!** **This will also be in Spanish and English! Yay!**

* * *

Adrien, model and son of the famous clothes designer Gabriel Agreste, was in love with Ladybug. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Right now he was in school. It was 5th period, English. He wasn't paying attention. Adrien got excellent grades and thought that what they were viewing was easy, so a little dazing off won't do any harm, right? Adrien wasn't paying attention, instead he was thinking about the confession he was going to do. He was going to confess to Ladybug his love. Tonight was Ladybug's turn to patrol the city, a perfect opportunity to tell Ladybug. Adrien knew when and were she would be. Of course, he does the same routine after all.

Finally he heard the, usually annoying and ear piercing, sound of the bell. Adrien was so glad it was a half day and got to go home early. He put his books away, grabbed his satchel and walked toward the car that would be taking him home...well to the mansion. Adrien hardly considered it home. The blonde hopped in the car. He saw the gorilla, as he would call his butler for he portrayed characteristics of a gorilla. The whole way to his house was complete and utter silence.

Once they reached the mansion the boy ran upstairs and began planning his confession. As he thought he heard the chattering of the TV.

"The weather forecast for tonight is on the extreme side! There will be heavy rains, lots of hail and scientists say there might be a minor flood-"

Buzz. Adrien turned the "annoying" TV off. It was distracting to him. He wanted to concentrate on and only on the confession in which he was making for Ladybug. Adrien was a bit nervous but was also exited.

 **TIME SKIP MOTHERUCKERS**

8:00 pm. Adrien was waiting on 8th arrondissement. Ladybug usually got here at 8:05. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself. He thought of what his Ladybug would say. He thought of them, kissing. Adrien snapped out of that thought and pushed it deep down into a small space of his brain. He didn't want to think of such monstrosities. Okay, the thought wasn't _that_ bad but Adrien didn't wan't to get his hopes up. The wind blew hard. Rain hit ground. The little that he watched of the weather report was, indeed, correct.

8:04. Adrien started getting his doubts. Even though there was still minute left Adrien thought of things that might have happened to Ladybug.

Maybe she got sick, maybe she fell asleep maybe she got hurt!?

8:05. As if on cue Ladybug swooped on her yo-yo.

"A-Adrien?" She stopped in front of the boy. A light blush appeared on her face. Adrien assumed it was because of the cold.

"H-hi Ladybug"

"Uh- Adrien, wh-what are you doing out here this late? You could get sick."

"I...I wanted to tell you something." Ladybug looked at Adrien then looked down. Oh, how she adored him. His perfect golden hair. His emerald green eyes. His not to dark but not to light skin. His sweetness and selflessness. The fact he was talented and amazing at almost everything.

"Y-yes Adrien?"

"Ladybug. I-...I love you Ladybug! I always have. You're such an wonderful girl! You're so nice and selfless and we might not know each other that well but...I don't have to know you to know that you're an amazing person"

Ladybug didn't know what to say. Her love of life was standing in front of her confessing that he loved her. The thing is, Adrien loved Ladybug not Marinette, her true self.

"Adrien I-"

"LADYBUG LOOK OUT!" Adrien pushed Ladybug out of the way. A tree had fallen.

 **(lol what is it with me and trees and storms, if you read my marichat fanfic you'll know what I'm talking about)**

"ADRIEN!?"

"I'm okay...I'm just stuck" Ladybug pushed as much as she could to let the boy out. Finally after tugging and pushed Adrien was free.

"Adrien, you're okay right?"

"Yes...but what about my confession" Adrien assumed Ladybug would say no, why would someone like her want to be with someone like him?. Ladybug on the other hand was thinking. The rain got harder and harder.

"Adrien I better go."

"Wait, can you come to my house and think about it" WHAT? NO stupid, stupid! The boy thought

"I've got to patrol the city..."

"The city can go one night without Ladybug." Ladybug sighed.

"Okay" Ladybug grabbed Adrien by the underarms and swung back to Adrien's house. They entered through his bedroom window. They both were soaked.

"Look, Ladybug, I'm sorry for pushing you to liking me. I don't think a girl like you would like someone like me...I just thought that maybe...that maybe-"

Ladybug went on top of Adrien pressed her lips on his lips. She placed her arms around his neck and put her legs on top of his torso. She didn't know what or why she did this, but she was over whelmed. Her face was flustered. Ladybug was on top of her love, kissing him. Adrien surprised at first regained his senses and kissed back. They turned over and now Adrien was on top. They kissed for about 20 seconds and finally stopped. Ladybug's face was red.

"I guess that's a yes?" Adrien said

"Of course it is..." Ladybug smiled then noticed a ring on the blonde's finger that seemed...familiar...

* * *

 **Done! WHAT IS THIS SHIT! LMAOOO should this stay a oneshot? I might make this a whole story! If you liked it of course. I've never written kissing scenes, so yeah, that was awkward. Umm...yeah! Next chapter will be the Spanish version. Tell me if you liked it! *IT SUCKED***


	2. Capítulo 1 (Español)

**Bueno, estaba pensando * rara vez sucede * que haría un Ladrien one-shot que significa un mini cuento de LadyBug y Chat Noir. Ladrien no tiene muchos fans, pero espero que esto cambie la mente de sus ustedes! ¡Esto estará en español e inglés! ¡SIII!**

* * *

Adrien, modelo e hijo del famoso diseñador de ropa Gabriel Agreste, estaba enamorado de Ladybug. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Ahora mismo estaba en la escuela. Era 5º período, inglés. No estaba prestando atención. Adrien tenía calificaciones excelentes y pensó que lo que estaban viendo era fácil, así que un poco de aturdimiento no haría ningún daño, ¿verdad? Adrien no estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba pensando en la confesión que iba a hacer. Iba a confesar a Ladybug. Esta noche fue el turno de Ladybug para patrullar la ciudad, una oportunidad perfecta para confesar a Ladybug. Adrien sabía cuándo y cómo sería. Por supuesto, Ladybug hacia la misma rutina todos los días después de todo.

Finalmente escuchó el sonido, normalmente molesto y de la oreja, de la campana. Adrien estaba tan contenta que salían del colegio antes y iban a llegar a casa temprano. Dejó sus libros, cogió su cartera y caminó hacia el automóvil que lo llevaría a casa... mejor dicho a la mansión. Adrien apenas lo consideraba su hogar. El niño rubio subir al limusina. Vio al gorila, el sobre nombre de su mayordomo, porque tenía las características de un gorila. Todo el camino hacia su casa fue en completo y absoluto silencio.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, el muchacho corrió escaleras arriba y comenzó a planear su confesión. Mientras pensaba Adrien escuchó el parloteo de la TV.

"El pronóstico de la temperatura para esta noche está en el lado extremo. Habrán fuertes lluvias, granizo y científicos dicen que podría haber una inundación menor-"

Bzzz. Adrien apagó el "molesto" televisor. Era una distracción para él. Quería concentrarse SÓLO en la confesión en la que estaba haciendo para Ladybug. Adrien estaba un poco nervioso pero también emocionado.

 **LUEGO DE UN RATO...**

8:00 pm. Adrien estaba esperando en el 8º arrondissement. Ladybug por normalmente llega a las 8:05. Respiró y trató de calmarse. Pensó en lo que diría Ladybug. Pensó en ellos, besándose. Adrien salió de ese pensamiento y lo empujó profundamente en un pequeño espacio en su cerebro. No quería pensar en tales monstruosidades. Bueno, la idea no era tan mala, pero Adrien no quería despertar sus esperanzas. El viento soplaba con fuerza. La lluvia cayó al suelo. Lo poco que veía del informe meteorológico era, de hecho, correcto. 8:04. Adrien empezó a tener sus dudas. Aunque aún quedaba un minuto, Adrien pensó en cosas que podrían haberle sucedido a Ladybug. Tal vez se enfermó, tal vez se quedó dormida tal vez se lastimó !? 8:05. Como si la señal Ladybug se abalanzara sobre su yo-yo.

"¿A-Adrien?" Se detuvo frente al muchacho. Un leve rubor apareció en su rostro. Adrien suponía que era por el frío.

"H-hola mariquita"

"Em, Adrien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Te puedes enfermar"

"AH, es que, yo... yo quería decirte algo." Ladybug miró a Adrien y luego miró hacia abajo. Ladybug, o debajo de la mascara, Marinette lo adoraba. Su perfecto cabello dorado. Sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su, no tan oscuro pero no tan claro, piel. Su dulzura y abnegación. El hecho de que era talentoso y bueno en casi todo.

"¿Y-sí, Adrien?"

"Ladybug ... Te amo Ladybug Siempre te he amado... Eres una chica muy maravillosa. Eres tan simpática y tal vez no nos conozcamos bien pero ... No tengo que conocerte bien para saber que usted sabe que eres una persona asombrosa "

Ladybug no sabía qué decir. Su amor por la vida estaba de pie frente a su confesión de que la amaba. Lo que pasa es que Adrien amaba a Ladybug, no a Marinette, a su verdadero forma.

"Adrien, yo..."

¡LADYBUG CUIDADO! Adrien empujo a Ladybug del camino. Había caído un árbol.

"ADRIEN!?"

"Estoy bien... pero estoy atrapado" Ladybug empujó al árbol para dejar salir al chico. Finalmente, después de tirar y empujar Adrien fue libre.

"Adrien, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí ... pero ¿qué pasa con mi confesión?" Adrien asumió que Ladybug diría que no, ¿por qué alguien como ella quiere estar con alguien como él?. Ladybug por otro lado estaba pensando. La lluvia se hizo cada vez se hizo mas fuerte.

"Adrien, mejor me voy."

"Espera, puedes venir a mi casa y pensar en ello"

¿QUÉ? NO estúpido, estúpido! El chico pensó

"Tengo que patrullar la ciudad ..."

"La ciudad puede sobrevivir UNA noche sin Ladybug." Ladybug suspiró.

"Okay" Ladybug agarró a Adrien por las axilas y se volvió hacia la casa de Adrien. Entraron por la ventana de su dormitorio. Los dos estaban empapados.

"Mira, Ladybug, lo siento por convencerte a gustarme, no creo que una chica como tú quisiera a alguien como yo... solo pensé que tal vez ... que tal vez ..."

Ladybug se puso encima de Adrien presionó sus labios en sus labios. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso sus piernas encima de su torso. Ella no sabía qué o por qué hacía esto, pero ella estaba abrumada. Ella amaba a Adrien con todo su corazón. Su rostro estaba nervioso. Ladybug estaba encima de su amor, besándolo. Adrien, sorprendido al principio, recobró los sentidos y le devolvió el beso. SI! Su amor lo estaba besando. Sentía las mariposas en su estomago. Se dieron vuelta y ahora Adrien estaba encima de Ladybug. Se besaron durante unos 20 segundos y finalmente se detuvieron. El rostro de Ladybug se puso rojo.

"Supongo que es un sí?" Adrien dijo

"Por supuesto que es un si..." Ladybug sonrió hasta que vio a un anillo en el dedo de la rubia que parecía... familiar...

* * *

 **¡LISTOO! ¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA? Lol xD ¿Lo dejo como un mini cuento? O continuo? ¡Puedo hacer una historia entera! Si te gustó, por supuesto. Nunca he escrito escenas de besos, así que sí, eso fue incómodo. Emm... sí! Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
